Insanity Love
by Naileen
Summary: La oscuridad y la luz no son tan diferentes, existen en el mismo mundo. Un pecado tentador, un amor prohibido. Un amor insano vivido entre dos seres odiados por el mundo. Parecían diferentes, pero en el fondo, eran iguales. El amor es oscuro y radiante. Zervis. Spoilers masivos. One-Shot.


¡Buenas! Aquí traigo un One-Shot Zervis (Zeref x Mavis). Me encanta esta pareja que al final, resultó ser canon. Esta historia está llena de spoilers y es producto de mi imaginación y a un rato de inspiración que tuve.

Fairy Tail no me pertenece a mí. Es obra de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Hay veces en la que dicen que la luz y la oscuridad no son compatibles. Qué son fuerzas que deben odiarse mutuamente y mantenerse alejadas. Pero, ¿y si en realidad no fuese así? Sin oscuridad no hay luz, sin luz no hay oscuridad. El bien y el mal, el blanco y el negro. Ambas están conectadas. Se llaman, se atraen, se desean la una a la otra. Él y ella. Solos en el mundo. Ambos sabían que era inevitable. Eran el reflejo de lo prohibido. El reflejo de un trágico amor.

Él estaba solo. Siempre. Llevaba toda su vida viviendo en la más profunda soledad. Su pecado había sido querer a su hermano. Y el mundo le había castigado por ello. ¿Injustamente? Quien sabe. Todo el mundo afirmaba que él era malvado. Terrorífico. Alguien que solo buscaba hacer el mal a los demás para demostrar su supremacía. Pero había alguien que había sabido ver entre tanta oscuridad. Alguien quien no juzgaba sus pecados cometidos ni su aura misteriosa. Alguien se había enamorado de él. Y eso Zeref, no iba a olvidarlo jamás.

Ella era radiante. Pura bondad. Sus ojos reflejaban luz, ganas de seguir adelante, de avanzar en el mundo. Su largo cabello dorado, bañado por los reflejos del sol era hermoso. Sus ojos verdes, tan llenos de vida, destellaban en gritos de júbilo por seguir aprendiendo más y más. Pero sus ojos se toparon un día con unos oscuros y todo cambió. Él cambió el modo de ver el mundo de ella. Tan solo querían conocerse, es más, cuando lo hicieron, ellos no sabían que tal destino trágico -pero hermoso a su misma vez- les estaba aguardando. Cómo una vela que tarde o temprano, su llama se apaga. Cómo un día que siempre termina con la llegada de la noche. Todo tienen un final; todo tiene un comienzo.

* * *

Al principio todo iba bien. Ambos conectaron de forma casi instantánea. Parecían compartir muchas cosas en común. Él le enseñó magia. Un tipo de magia que ella encontró tan tentadora, que no puso evitar querer saber más y más.

Dejaron de verse, al parecer sus caminos se habían separado, pero la vida es oscura y horrores alberga. Mavis estaba a punto de comprobarlo. Comprobar cómo todo en lo que creía se desmoronaba delante de sus ojos. Cómo todo en lo que creía se iba y ella no podía evitarlo. Estaba a punto de comprobar -no sin horror y fascinación al mismo tiempo- que lo oscuro también podía ser hermoso a su manera. Solo la luz más radiante, podía vislumbrar a la oscuridad más horrible.

Ella se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, algo que la había llevado a caer en la desesperación. Ella no quería causar daño y dolor a aquellos a los que tanto quería. A aquellos a los que tanto se esmeraba por proteger. Inevitablemente y sin poder evitarlo, cayó. Cayó en la más profunda y solemne tristeza y oscuridad. Y se odiaba por ello. La luz se había apagado, momentáneamente. Pero la oscuridad la encontró, y ella se dejó llevar. Se dejó llevar por él.

Porque no podía negarlo. Siempre sintió fascinación por ese extraño joven de cabello y ojos oscuros. Le parecía atractivo, fascinante, misterioso. Hacía que tuviese pensamientos que llegaban más allá de la amistad o la admiración. Empezaba a pensar en él cómo en algo más que en un amigo o en un maestro de magia. Algo había crecido dentro de ella. De repente, como cuando el frío amenaza con su llegada al comienzo de una estación, cómo las hojas de los árboles cayendo al ritmo del viento. Un sentimiento cálido, lleno de vida, luz, esperanza. Algo mágico que no ocurría todos los días. Tenía muchos nombres. Cada persona lo llamaba de una manera distinta, pero todos los nombres conducían a uno solo: amor.

* * *

Ahora estaba sola. Había huido para no seguir haciendo daño. Se encontraba desamparada, en un mundo que al parecer no la quería. No tenía a nadie a su alrededor. No tenía fuerzas para seguir continuando. Ni si quiera había probado bocado en medio año. Pero, que importaba, di no podía morir. Ni si quiera podía terminar con su propia vida, porque no podía. Ese era el precio que ella había pagado. Pero, de igual manera, eso era algo que la acercaba más a Zeref.

Él la encontró, sola, sucia. Vio que su luz se había apagado. Algo en su corazón se rompió al verla en tan lamentable estado. Él sabía en sus propias carnes lo que era el dolor. Lo que era estar solo, a fin de cuentas, él llevaba solo cuatrocientos años, llenos de oscuridad y soledad. Quería morir, también, pero tampoco podía. Se sentía tan inhumano y horrible que encontrar a alguien que compartía su sufrimiento, le dio algo de esperanzas para combatir aquella ardua maldición que cargaba sobre sus espaldas.

* * *

El amor es un sentimiento hermosos, lleno de vida. Algo que nace, y solo esa persona elige vivirlo al máximo, cultivarlo o hacer que muera de la misma forma que nace. No se necesitan palabras para expresar este sentimiento. Una mirada, un gesto, una caricia, cualquier cosa puede llevar a desatar esa maravillosa sensación de amar y ser amado. Todo el mundo necesita en determinados momentos de su vida, ese sentimiento para vivir, para seguir adelante. Para no sentirse solo. Pensar en esa persona todos los momentos del día, ser feliz por un instante al recordar su rostro, sus ojos, su nombre.

¿Y qué importa que ella sea luz y que él sea oscuridad? Se dejaron llevar. Dejaron sus miedos, se abandonaron el uno al otro sin remedio. Sin pensar en nadie. Fueron egoístas por un momento y quisieron sentir algo de su "humanidad". Estaban vivos. Querían vivir, ser normales. Querían vivir el uno con el otro. Las lágrimas caían en cascada sobre sus rostros, ¿qué importaba ya el mundo? Sus ojos se encontraron, su respiración estaba agitada. Juntaron sus labios en un roce que los hizo sentir vivos. Un beso que marcaría el destino de sus vidas. ¿Qué es un beso? Solo tiene la importancia que uno quiera darle. Puede no significar nada o puede cambiarlo todo. Puede explotar un corazón, haciendo que éste vibre, lleno de júbilo.

* * *

Él quiso decirlo, quiso decir "te amo". Un "te amo" significa muchas cosas. Significa que te acepto tal y como eres. No quiero cambiarte; me encantas así como eres, pero sí quiero que crezcas y seas mejor cada día. Quiero que alcances tus sueños. Quiero verte brillar y estar ahí contigo, en las buenas y en las malas. Te respeto, confío en ti y te admiro por la gran persona que eres. Conozco tu pasado, tus secretos, tus errores, pero jamás te juzgaría; sé que tú tampoco lo harías conmigo. No pienso rendirme cuando se nos presenten retos y obstáculos; estoy seguro de que lo nuestro vale la pena. No te necesito para vivir, pero sin embargo, haces que mi vida sea mucho mejor cuando estamos juntos o simplemente cuando estoy cerca de ti. Estaré ahí para ti, siempre; tal vez llegue tarde algún día, pero te aseguro que llegaré. Te quiero con toda mi alma y eres mi alegría. Eso significa un "Te amo" Mavis, eso es lo que siento por ti. Ves mi oscuridad y no te importa. Quiero estar siempre contigo. Aún si estoy maldito por el destino. Aún si tú también lo estás. Me da igual. Eso quería él. Eso pensaba él mientras sus labios estaban unidos a los de ella. Pero algo pasó, algo se rompió. Ella ya no estaba.

Había caído. Porque él llevaba cuatrocientos años solo y al conocerla, no pudo evitar amarla con todo su corazón. Ambos se amaban, pero él la amaba con más fuerza de la existente en este mundo. Otro de sus pecados fue ese. ¿No es injusto el mundo por no dejarle amar? ¿Qué culpa tuvo él de enamorarse de ella? La vida no es justa. Nunca lo fue para él. El mundo lo condicionó cómo un villano antes de conocerle. Antes de ponerse en su piel y sufrir las atrocidades que él había vivido. Ahora quería morir, para reunirse con ella. Pero, el mundo le condicionaba de nuevo, pues no podía morir.

Tenía que hacer algo. Crear algo que pudiese terminar con su vida. Demonios. Demonios, cómo los que él albergaba en su ser. Demonios, sedientos de sangre, de guerra. Demonios que al cobrar vida, también necesitaban amor. El amor podía llevar el odio. Y el odio podía llevar al amor. Un sentimiento, una causa. Los pétalos cayendo de una flor. Las estrellas solas en el cielo, son las más olvidadas, pero también son las más hermosas. Las que más brillan y atraen a la persona que las observa. Un pasaje oscuro es considerado algo terrorífico. Solo se le tiene miedo a aquello que no conoces. Una vez que entras en el mundo de la oscuridad, te das cuenta de que es igual que la luz.

* * *

Un amor insano había nacido. Un amor insano había muerto. Pero él no iba a rendirse. Si tenía que devolverla a la vida, lo haría. No es la primera vez que devolvía a alguien a quien amaba a la vida. Porque jamás la olvidaría. Jamás olvidaría a la única persona que trajo algo de luz a su apagado corazón. No era hombre de olvidar las cosas importantes al día siguiente. Él era un hombre que juraba amor eterno en los versos. Había vivido un trágico y hermoso amor que, aún no había acabado. No podía acabar así.

Todos necesitamos ser amados. Todo cambia, para bien o para mal.

* * *

(La vida avanza… la vida se acaba…)

...

(Luz y oscuridad)

...

(Amor y odio)

...

Fin.


End file.
